Possible Wizard Previews
by Ice Wolf Fang
Summary: this is an idea i got from my friend spartan719 basically i have three idea's for crossovers with kamen rider wizard but i cant decide what to make into an actual story and so to remedy my dilemma i will be posting a fight scene from each idea and let the readers decide once i have all three determined by a poll that will be posted upon completion. first up fairy tail


**ok this is the first preview of what has a on in three shot of being my permanent Kamen Rider Wizard fic i will be writing these in the order i originally thought these up what that order will be, well you'll just have to figure that out as i go alone. In this story when Natsu joined the guild seven years ago, so did another boy, one with a most unusual type of magic and became fast friends with him and Lissana. Now in present time the two boys have become an unmatched tag-team known as the double dragons of fairy tail.**

* * *

**[Insert ost: fist's blazing]**

"Hey Haruto?" Natsu asked with a slight growl in his voice as he and Haruto appeared from what was currently the top of the lopsided boat

"Yeah, I got it." He said in the same tone of voice "Hey Mr. Salamander you say you're a Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Yeah what about it?" the purple haired wizard said. "Get them." He said to his men.

"Let me get a closer look at you?" he said his voice not wavering an inch "He look familiar to you man." He said as he rolled took off his red cloak.

"Give me a sec." he said as he held the hand that wore the ring with an identical symbol to his belt over said buckle causing it to activate.

** "DRIVER ON, PLEASE."**

His belt began to change as half a magic circle passed along the leather of the belt turning into a mechanical silver belt forming around a much bigger version of the belt's buckle a pair of switches on either side he then swapped the ring he just used for the one he used at the train station.

** "CONNECT, PLEASE!" **

And a large portal once again appeared next to him; he then stuck his hand in and took out a gun of a very unique design. It was silver and bulky with a closed fist mounted on it "No Natsu I don't think I have." He said as he reached for the switches on the side

"Natsu, Haruto be careful!" Lucy screamed to her new friends.

"Don't worry Lucy we probably should have mentioned this before," said happy as he munched on a fish. "but those two are wizard's too."

As she was figuring it out the goons were closing in on the two boys quickly but they never made contact because they were made quick work of by Natsu merely swatting them away while Haruto bashed their heads with his weapon.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail!" The pinkette said angrily.

"And I'm Haruto Souma of Fairy Tail!" The good ring wearing Wizard said in the same tone.

"AND WE'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE" the two of them roared.

"What? Said the fake salamander.

"No way, the two of them are Fairy Tail Wizard's?!" the key mage exclaimed as she noticed the bird like tattoo and engraving on Natsu's arm and Haruto's gun respectively.

"They're the real deal Bora!" an eye-patched member of the now named Bora's crew.

"Don't call me that idiot!" Bora yelled at his subordinate.

"Bora, as in Bora the prominence?" Happy wondered. "He was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild years ago."

**[end ost]**

"Natsu, let's run wild on this guy's ass alright?" Haruto asked his friend "I want to make him pay for kidnapping all those people." He then grabbed the levers on the side of his belt

"Yeah just be sure to keep up." Natsu said as they walked down the ship's deck "this guy tarnished our guild's name."

"What're you going to do about it, ya lousy brat's!" Bora roared "**Prominence typhoon.**" And he unleashed a blast of purple fire that engulfed the two boys in a purple blaze

"NATSU, HARUTO." Lucy screamed at the thought of her presumably dead friend.

"Don't worry Lucy; Haruto should have changed by now." Happy said as he stopped her from getting to close to the now traditionally colored blaze.

"The bigger the talk, the smaller the man." Bora said as he turned to leave, when suddenly.

"You know you shouldn't count your chickens be for they hatch." Said a filtered version of Haruto's voice.

Bora wiped around and saw a figure that was clad from head to toe in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt and chain of rings at his side stayed the same, but the rest was different. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor arranged in a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, yet slightly crooked. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like marks. From his waist hung a pair of coat tails that covered his legs that was red on the inside but black on the outside.

His wrists and ankles sported bands that had similar ruby gems as his on his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead. His hand was outstretched with his palm to his rear and on said palm was a magic seal that was condensing the blaze into a basketball sized fire lacrima which sat nicely in his hand

"What the hell!" Exclaimed Bora at what he just witnessed.

"What just happened?" Lucy asked dumbfounded.

"Haruto just condensed and purified that whole blaze into what you're seeing right now" Happy said as if it was nothing. "That's just one of Kamen Rider Wizard's abilities."

"Oi Natsu, bon appetite." Wizard said as he tossed the orb to his friend who caught it and chomped into it shocking Lucy, Bora, and his men.

"What the hell that one guy just turned that bon fire into a lacrima and now his buddy is eating it."

"More importantly when did he have time to change into that armor?"

"The answer is quite simple to the trained eye gentlemen I simply moved faster than your boss's attack could move." Wizard explained.

_[replay henshin]_

* * *

_ Just as the prominence typhoon was about to hit Haruto his arms began to move faster than anyone with untrained eyes could comprehend. He started by moving the switches on his belt buckle causing the hand shaped stone to turn from pointing to his left side to the right, causing it to 'sing'_

_**"SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN! SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!"**_

_ As the belt repeated this Haruto held his left hand in front of his face and said "Henshin!"He then flipped the eyepiece-like attachment on the ring down so that it now looked like a mask, before swiftly placing his hand in front of the buckle._

_**"Flame, please!**__**火**__**.**__**火**__**.**__**火**__**, **__**火**__**, **__**火**__**!**_

_ And a blazing red magic circle as big as he was tall appeared to his left as he held out his hand to meet it. As soon as it made contact the circle immediately began to don the young man in his current apparel._

* * *

_[End replay]_

"Alright thanks man now I have a fire in my belly and I'm ready to kick some ass!" Natsu said as he bumped his fist's together producing a magic seal with the image of a dragon in the center, and when he opened his eyes his irises had become reptilian "Let's go," he said to his friend.

"Yeah because now, it's Showtime." Wizard said as he then pulled the thumb attached to hand like decoration on his gun which opened up said hand.

** "C'MON AND SHOOT, SHAKE HANDS!" **the gun scatted

He then put the hand that wore his transformation ring over the open hand-like attachment.

** "FLAME, SHOOTING STRIKE! ****火 火 火****, ****火 火 火****,"**

At the same time Natsu was setting up his own attack he then brought his fisted hand's to his mouth in a sort of sword griping motion, began to take in a lot of air and called out. **"KARYU NO HOKOU!"**

And then all at once Wizard's gun let loose a massive ball of fire that was on a warpath while Natsu let loose his breath into his hands and unleashed a massive tongue of fire that, along with Wizard's fireball slug, completely devastated Bora's workforce while Bora himself escaped on his flame propelled feet.

"Bora I've seen these guys before." One of the goons said just barely clinging to consciousness. "A wizard with a completely concealing black armored cloak, that guy is Kamen Rider Wizard, master of the four elements! And the other guy, the pink hair, the scale-patterned scarf, that guy is the real-"

"Salamander!" Lucy said, unknowingly finishing the guy sentence. "Then that means that the two of them are the famous dragon duo of Fairy Tail!"

**[Insert song Fairy Tail main theme]**

"Sear this into your memory." Natsu said as his hands became engulfed in their own individual inferno.

"This is the power," Wizard continued as he pulled the handle on the bottom of his gun up and the blade attached on the top folded out, changing it into a bulky, single edged short-sword. He then opened the hand shaped attachment again.

**""C'MON AND SLASH! SHAKE HANDS!" **the gun scatted as he once again brought his opposite hand to it **"FLAME, SLASH STRIKE! ****火 火 火****, ****火 火 火****," **and just like Natsu's hand's the blade became enveloped in a spiraling inferno.

"OF A COUPLE OF FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!" the two of them roared in unison as they leapt up to Bora striking him off his 'red carpet spell' and into town with their individual attacks.

Panicking let loose a poorly aimed attack **"RED SHOWER" **the attack let loose a barrage of red fire balls on the two fire wielding mages.

"No way, the two of them can wield fire and Natsu can even eat fire." Lucy said astonished. "Is this really magic?"

"Natsu has the lungs of a dragon so as to breathe fire," Happy explained. "Dragon skin to dissolve the fire and dragon talons wrapped in fire. While Haruto has a very diverse amount of magic's, ranging from physical alterations to elemental coating. He can even enter a person's inner world if the crisis was severe enough. Both of them wield ancient magic thought to be lost to time both originating form dragon-like sources."

"Are you serious?" Lucy said hardly believing what she was hearing.

"Natsu's magic was originally designed to slay dragons, while Haruto's was created as, and still is, a sign of hope."

**"HELL PROMINENCE!" **Bora said as he fired a beam that sliced through the town in an instant.

"Its name is called dragon slayer magic, and the rings of inner hope." The blue cat said as he finished his explanation to Lucy.

"Damn it!" Bora yelled as he threw a giant ball of fire at the two which Natsu caught like it was nothing which he then proceeded to suck up. "Jeez that was disgusting I should have given it to you man at least your lacrima taste better than what that guy can make." The Dragon Slayer complained.

"Save the food critiquing for later Natsu, let's just char broil this fakers ass all the way to the magic council!"

"Char broil!" Bora exclaimed.

"SAY YOUR PRAYER'S." Two of them called at the same time.

Wizard flipped the switch on his belt changing the hand author's direction **"LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH GO, LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH TO GO, LUPACCHI MAGIC, TOUCH GO," **the belt chanted.

"This is your finale." Wizard said condemning Bora to his fate.

He then swapped the ring on his right hand for one depicting a foot surrounded by a flaming dragon and immediately passed it over his belt. **"VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! FABULOUS!" **the belt sang as a magic circle appeared beneath Wizard's feet. He moved his leg back allowing his right foot to be covered in flames. He then did a front flip towards Bora reaching high above him

At the same time Natsu dropped into a stance as fire began to surround him before launching himself at his imposter. **"KARYUU NO TENKKEN!" **He roared as he pulled a blazing fist back.

The two of them struck simultaneously with their blazing appendages sending the faker a good twenty miles away right into the bell of the town's clock tower which resounded in a resounding GOOONNNG.

**[end ost]**

"I'd say that was more pan fried than char broiled guys." Happy commented.

"Wow that was amazing." Lucy said utterly astounded. "But I think they went a little overboard!" she exclaimed as she observed the fiery state the town was now in.

"Aye."

"Aye nothing you freak of nature cat!" Suddenly Lucy began to hear the marching of metal boots and saw a crowd of armored solders fast approaching "The army!" she said as she noticed their presence when suddenly she heard the roar of an engine also approaching her and suddenly an arm was wrapped around her waist and before she knew it she was in Haruto's (out of his armor) lap bridal style on his custom magic bike the Machine Winger while Natsu was running beside him with Happy bringing up the rear in their escape from the royal army.

"Damn it we have to get out of here guy's." Natsu said over the sound of the engine.

"Why do _I _have to run?!" Lucy exclaimed utterly clueless as to her sudden 'abduction'

"You want to join our guild right?" Haruto said to the blond as if she asked a ridiculous question. And at hearing those word's Lucy's world just seemed to slow down. "So let's go."

"Hai!" she exclaimed with utter joy.


End file.
